Nothing About Love Makes Sense
by Shade Penn
Summary: A series of oneshots about Jason and various mechs. Some will be romance, some will be friendship, some will be unrequited, and some a will be a bit of each. Current: Jason/Drag Strip
1. Dirty Little Secret

**_A/N: I own nothing save for the plot_**

**_"I'll keep you my dirty little secret_**  
**_(Dirty little secret)_**  
**_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_**  
**_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_**  
**_My dirty little secret_**

**_Who has to know_**  
**_When we live such fragile lives_**  
**_It's the best way we survive_**  
**_I go around a time or two_**  
**_Just to waste my time with you" The All-American Rejects_**

* * *

Jason stared at the Lamborghini's interior, amazed at the exactness of it to his guardian once again. In fact, it _would_ be exact if not for the yellow outer cover. For a moment, it was as if he were still with Sideswipe, yet somehow 'not'. That and the unusual silence was also a clue.

To him, this whole ordeal was bizarre on it's own, but it wasn't exactly an uncommon thing. He could name a few times actually. Like whenever Sideswipe was too busy to uphold his guardian duties, Sunstreaker would actually _volunteer_ to take Jason home or to school. He would even spend time with him when Sideswipe was not busy.

Jason though couldn't shake the feeling that the secret time they spend together was like a date. And it was only a secret because neither teen nor mech wanted the red twin to know about it.

Jason turned on the radio and nearly laughed.

_"I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_(Dirty little secret)_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know"_

"Not that." Sunstreaker said turning off the radio.

Jason snickered. "Hearing that song makes me feel like I'm cheating on Sides'"

"Why, you're not together, you've made that very obvious."

Jason smiled sadly. "I do love Sides'; but platonically. I could never return the feelings he wants from me."

With each word said, a strange feeling formed in the yellow mech's spark: hope. Jason said he couldn't return _Sideswipe_'s feelings, but he never said anything about him.

At first, Sunstreaker found it annoying that his twins' love for the halfling leaked through their bond to him, but then he began seeing Jason like how his brother saw him, and what made him love him. The smile, the laugh, the general love of pranks they shared.

The yellow twin almost felt sad when he stopped a block from Jason's house. Almost, he may like the kid now(Somewhat, and relectantly he might add), but he was still glitched.

Jason got out and patted the hood. "Later Sunny." he said before jogging away.

Just that one time he decided to let Jason get away with calling him that.


	2. Diary

**_A/N: I own nothing save for the plot_**

**_"Lay your head on my pillow  
Here you can be yourself  
No one has to know what you are feelin'  
No one but me and you_**

I won't tell your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with me  
I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary"~ Alicia Keys

**_A/N:There is a reference to my oneshot 'The Root Of The Problem' in this oneshot.  
_**

* * *

Jason bit his lip in a display of actual nervousness as he stood in the Datsun's office. "Smokescreen?"

Smokescreen looked over his desk at the teenage boy. "Yes, Jason. What can I do for you?"

"Well." Jason wrung his hands together. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's kinda personal, and I know you talk to Alice, so.."

"What do you want to talk about?" A look of hopeful relief swept across Jason's face.

"You'll talk to me?" Jason asked walking over to him.

"Of course." Smokescreen picked Jason up and set him on the desk as he took the seat Alice used during her session's with the psychiatrist. "So, what is it you wantd to talk to me about?"

Jason bit his lip again. "I've been aware of the fact that I have gained the attention of specific mechs who shall not be named."

"Yes, quite a few." Smokescreen didn't want to start asking for names, since he had no idea if Jaon would name he himself as one of his admierers.

Jason nodded. "The truth of the matter is, I can't really reciprocate any of their feeling's."

"Is it because you have a mate?" Smokescreen asked casually.

Jason flushed. "No, definetely not." he shook his head.

"Then why?"

Jason once again bit his lip. "Because I don't want to hurt any of them."

Now it mae sense. Jason _knew_ how _certain _mechs felt about him, but he didn't reciprocate because he knew he'd hurt them in some way.

"Jason, didn't you think that by _not _reciprocating, that you're hurting them anyway?"

Jason hummed. "Kinda defeats the purpose then." he muttered. "Alright, what do you suggest?"

"Well, Jason, if you want my professional opinion. You should spend time with the mechs you've gained the attention of, and if you decide it should not work out, you can let them down gently." Smokescreen said, thinking that was the best unbiased opinion he could give.

"I see, well, thank you Smoky." Jason seemed to ignore the way the Datsun cringed at the nickname. As the teen was about to jump off the desk , he turned his head back. "He, Smoky?"

"Yes, Jason?"

"Are you busy later?" There was a nervous edge in Jason's voice.

A small surge of hope formed in Smokescreen's spark. "No, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to spend time with me later."

"I'd like that very much."


	3. Ordinary Miracle

****

**__**

**__**

**_A/N: I own nothing save for the plot_**

****

_Life is like a gift, they say_  
_Wrapped up for you everyday_  
_Open up, and find a way_  
_To give some of your own_

_Isn't it remarkable?_  
_Like everytime a raindrop falls_  
_It's just another_  
_Ordinary miracle today~Sarah Mclachlan_

_

* * *

_

Jason stared at the peaceful forest scene he was displayed to. Even though it was only a hologram, it was still so real. "It's beautiful."

The green mech beamed. "I'm glad you like it, Jason."

The blue and white mech snorted though and Jason glared at him. "I don't see why you would waste your time with that." he scoffed. "It's not it will last, much like anything else on this primitive planet." he added derisively.

Jason clenched his fists and his glare intensified. "You're a noble, aren't you Mirage?" His tone was eerily calm.

"That is correct." Mirage said while Hound raised an optic ridge.

Jason's face twisted into a sneer. "Then you should know that if someone wants your opinion, they'll ask for it. And I knew for sure neither Hound nor I asked." With that scathing remark and haughty look, Jason turned and walked away.

Hound wisely cut the hologram and followed after Jason, leaving a dumbstruck Mirage alone in the rec. room.

* * *

How dare that little glitch mouse say that to him! After all, it's not like what he said wasn't true, so why did Jason say that to him? It actually took Mirage a few kliks before he remembered that Jason was 'born' on this mud ball planet, and that any human Jason was close to would eventually die; like his human femme carrier. Since everyone on the Ark knew that Jason, and Alice's sire wasn't human.

Still, that gave Jason no reason to insult him! Though he that if anyone said anything bad about Cybertron that he'd be angry and offended too. What do you know, he had a point of reference now!

* * *

It was completely coincidental that he found both Jason and Hound outside and admiring the sunset. Jason looked back at him, he still looked a bit upset, but at least he wasn't glaring at him anymore.

"Oh, hello Mirage." Hound greeted amiably. Jason said nothing and turned back to the sunset.

"Hound, Jason." Mirage replied curtly. He couldn't help but notice how intently Jason was staring out at the fading sun; like he'd never see it again. "Why are you out here?"

"Because I like the sunset." Jason replied harshly. "It signals the end of an old day, and paves the way for a new one, and new perspectives."

Mirage felt that the last point was aimed pointedly at him. "That was an oddly profound thing for you to say."

"Like I said; new perspective." Jason shrugged, actually smiling at him instead of glaring.

Hound tried not to chuckle. He knew this was Jason's way of giving the noble another chance. Whether or not Mirage figured this out was a completely different matter though.


	4. Burn

****

**__****__**

**_A/N: I own nothing save for the plot_**

_"I'll tell you now you can't win this_  
_You're way too slow_  
_I'll tell you now I'm gonna take this_  
_Did you come here to watch me, watch me burn?_

_I'll let it show that I'm not always hiding_  
_Come all the way down_  
_And watch me burn_  
_I won't let it show that I'm not always flying_  
_So on the way down_  
_I'll watch you burn"~Three Days Grace_

Side Pairings: One-sided Jason/Wildrider, Implied Jason/Sideswipe

* * *

"Awww, what do you mean you can't drive me around?"

The pout on Jason's face was almost enough to make Sideswipe cave. But orders were orders. "Sorry Jason, but Optimus said no more high speed driving."

Jason slumped his shoulders. He was really bored today and he couldn't pull any pranks on Alice since she was off with Blurr somewhere. "Maybe I can ask Shortfuse too..."

"Don't even bother." Shortfuse's voice snapped from inside the garage.

Jason slumped even more, but he suddenly brightened as another speed demon came to mind. "That's okay then."

"You sure?"

Jason shrugged. "Sure." he confirmed.

* * *

Jason stared out at the Racing cars from his spot behind the fence. Watching the cars, he noticed his target car gaining speed as it took the lead. The car also had no driver present.

Jason shook his head smiling as it crossed the finish line first. He saw that the other racers didn't seem to notice that no driver was presesnt, or they didn't really care. He jumped the fence and waltzed up to the yellow race car and leaned against the hood. "It's not rally fair to be beating these guys, Drag."

There was a dark chuckle from the speakers and the front bumper nudged Jason. "It's not my fault that these loser fleshies aren't fast enough."

"You're a super car, what do you expect?" Jason deadpanned.

A strange sound came from the engine. It sounded like a purr. "So you've noticed."

Jason rolled his eyes and hummed thoughtfully for show. "Say, can I ask you something?"  
"What?"

"Will you take me driving?"

"Why?" It came out both derisive and suspicious.

"Because Sideswipe isn't allowed to go speeding anymore." Jason grumbled.

The racer seemed to take a rare cantemplative air. On the one hand, Jason was an annoying little slagger, but on the other hand, he did find the youngling's antics entertaining. So yeah, he'd agree just to find out what the kid's game was. "Get in."

Jason's eyes shined with excitement as he got into the drivers seat, the straps closing on his shoulders. Drag Strip's spark gave a strange flutter at the contact...Wait, when the hell did his spark ever flutter? Esspecially around Jason, who he'd tried to crush when they first met. He'd blame this on Jason if it didn't feel so utterly wrong, so he blamed the next best thing.

**_'Damn you 'Rider!'_** he shouted through the gestalte link.

_**'What did he do this time, not that it really matters.' **_Dead End drolled.

**_'He infected us us with his-er, strong like, I suppose- of White!' _**The racer shouted once again.

_**'He infected us?' **_Breakdown asked in his true paranoid nature.

**_'Yeah, my spark acted funny when he got into my cab.' _**Drag Strip said, ignoring the contiued fluttering as Jason ran his hands over the interior in what appeared to be fasination.

_**'He's with you?' **_There was a strange tone in Wildrider's voice, something that could almost pass off as a mix of envy and hurt.

Drag Strip though was completely oblivious to it._** 'Yeah, he came looking for me when his Autoscrap guardian cut him off from speeding.'**_ he explained, engine beginning to purr from the attention Jason was now giving his windows. The youngling was either clueless to what he was doing to him(which was unlikely because of his guardian), or he was being a tease.

The strange mix of hurt and envy in Wildrider's voice immediately went to anger. _**'He went looking for you and not me?'**_

****  
A smug grin came across Drag Strip's hidden mouth at the realization of _why _Wildrider was so angry. He was _jealous_ of him. Of the fact that Jason had chosen to spend time with him rather than his brother. And it wouldn't be like him not to rub it in. **_'Yup, if he didn't want to be with his guardian, what makes you think he'd want to be with_**you**_?' _**

A lot of angry hissing and threats of bodily harm flowed through the bond, but Drag Strip tuned it out and instead fouces back on the youngling. "So White, what kind of drive did you want?"

Jason stopped tracing the windows and smiled. It wa a very nice, and it made the racers spark flutter twice as fast. "The fast kind. I want you to go as fast as you can."

"Now you're talking, White."

So maybe the kid had only come to him to get what Sideswipe wouldn't give him, but he did choose _him _after all.


End file.
